Name
by Denvana
Summary: He had always called him by his first name and didn't know it would become problem. It was just a name...wasn't it? But, those icy cold eyes said differently. Still, he was sure the boy was fine. After all, he was a Kaiba. Warning: Hints of child abuse.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does. I am making no money from this. _

**Notes: **_This story takes place before Seto took over Kaiba Corp., while he was still under the rule of Gozaburo. This is just a little snapshot into his life at one defining moment. Tako Junima (though not a very good name) is my OC. :)_

_Enjoy and please tell me what you think._

* * *

><p>"Kaiba."<p>

The older man turned around to stare into the blank, cold eyes of the thirteen year old in front of him. He was 37 year old white male and had been working for Kaiba Corporation for quite some time now as a weapons specialist. Because of that, he worked closely with the head of Kaiba Corp. and had noticed the changes that occurred over the past couple of years. The brunette was the new heir to Kaiba Corp., after the CEO's last son – Noa Kaiba – had died in a car accident. Gozaburo had adopted this boy from the orphanage. He and his brother, Mokuba, had been in the Kaiba household for some years now and the older of the two often came to Kaiba Corp. to work alongside his father. At times though, Seto would be given his own work and operate separately from Gozaburo. During those opportunities, Tako Junima could have sworn that an inconspicuous look of relief sparked in Seto's eyes, bringing some life into the usually robotic demeanor. .

Gozaburo's son had only begun coming to the company the previous year, yet with the air of confidence and superiority that he held about him made it seem as if he had been working in the weapons company since it was created. Another aspect that he and other workers had soon learned was that despite the age difference, both father and step-son were chillingly alike. Both were cruel, calculating and had minds made for business. No employee who wanted to keep their position would bother or anger either Kaiba, for each had their own short, blazing temper. It almost seemed at times that Gozaburo had coached his son to become like him.

Though, that idea was always dismissed, for there were no marks or signs that Seto was being abused present anywhere. On the other hand, every time the teen was seen, he was always wearing a long suit that only exposed his hands and face and could also serve to hide bruises. But, Tako ignored that prospect as well, since the teen could always reach out for help if his situation required it. It wasn't as if there was something holding him back, or forcing him to comply with Gozaburo's demands. If things got rough, there would always be an orphanage to go back to, where he and his brother could be adopted by another family. So, Tako would disregard those thoughts and continue with his work.

However, there was one time when he saw Seto's sleeve slip up slightly and he had seen the beginning of a large, deep, red scar. He had also been surprised at how thin and weak Seto's wrist appeared to be, as if the young Kaiba wasn't being fed well. Also, dark circles were evident under the tired blue eyes. Though Tako was used to seeing those eyes hard and apathetic, they flickered with…vulnerability. But only for a moment, because as soon as the emotion came, it was gone.

He had never bothered to ask the soon to be CEO about the mark or if he were alright, since he knew that if the boy was anything like his step father, Tako would soon be out of a job. Caring and friendliness were unacceptable in the Kaiba family - which he had learned from his observations. Yet, whenever he would see those sad eyes splinter the proverbial ice, he would always open his mouth and then shut it again when the coldness returned. He needed this job and he was sure the brown haired teen was fine. After all, he _was _a Kaiba.

Admittedly, he should have seen it coming. Still, that thought didn't prevent a look of surprise from crossing onto his face. He had seen the teenager walking towards Gozaburo's office, the sun coming in from the windows he walked alongside, lighting up his pale skin and outlining his white suit. His black shoes moved silently on the brown carpet, eyes only looking to his destination. He had been assigned by his future boss to get the outline for the latest weapon that was to be created. So, Tako had called out to Seto, by his first name. He then found himself at the receiving end of an angry glare. His confusion spilled into his voice and onto his facial features.

"What?"

Cobalt eyes slackened and all was silent for a moment. Neither could hear the rustling of the papers, or the secretary taking notes on her desk outside Gozaburo's office, or the shuffling of feet around them. For a minute, only both existed as they stared at each other from across their short distance. They tuned out the various other employees and the busy conversation of business associates discussing matters between themselves. Tako had then seen the brief uncertainty return, and this time, instead of deeply hidden by the emotionless face; it was clearer. It was almost as if Seto had wanted him to notice during all this time. Those eyes were filled with unimaginable pain and suffering, that no one should have to face. Eyes that begged someone to care, since they had seen too many backs turn upon them. His mouth opened, to pose the question he had opted not to voice so many times before. And like that, the spell was broken and the hurt disappeared. The teen was back to his stoic self, and his frozen orbs narrowed. His voice was as impassive as he was, holding none of the indecision he had seen earlier.

"Address me as Kaiba. "

For the next few seconds, Tako was speechless. He blinked slowly to process the information and the scene he had just witnessed. He prepared himself to reply with an inquiry of the teen's well-being.

Instead, a monotonous voice left his lips.

"My apologies sir. Here are the sheets you required, Mr.…Kaiba."

Stretching his arm out, he handed over the papers. Calling the young brunette by the name Kaiba, felt – odd for some reason. As if it didn't fit.

Nodding to dismiss the man, Seto – _Kaiba_ turned and continued his journey. Tako thought once more if he should raise his concern to the blue eyed boy. Watching him walk away black haired arms expert turned to return to his own work.

He was sure the boy was fine. After all, he _was _a Kaiba.


End file.
